A CSK4
by Itesz
Summary: Saját iromány. Egy megdöbbentően régi történet, még a kőkorszakból. Amikor a Földnek még se űrhajói, se egyebei nem voltak...
1. Prológus

**A CSK-4 **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Üdv! Ha már beugrottál, először is megköszönném, mert kevés a látogatóm, és nagyra becsüllek titeket. Szóval itt valami olyasmit találsz, mint az összes többi fan fiction írónál, de azért ez más, mert ezt én írtam. Értem ez alatt, hogy elég összevissza, kidolgozatlan, és fogalmam sincs, mit fogok a történettel kezdeni. Elképzelhető, hogy nem fog tetszeni, de azért már legalább próbáld ki, ha itt vagy. Lesz szó benne bátorságról, barátságról, békéről, birodalmakról, csupa b betűs szóról. Na ugye… Mondtam, hogy ez más lesz. Tetszik vagy sem, de olyan szépen kérlek, hogy muszáj lesz legalább a prológust elolvasnod. Ezzel máris megérte…

Ha elolvasol valamit, vagy megtetszik, netán legszívesebben a Marsra küldenél ezért a baromságért, vagy csak annyi időd van, hogy rám is marad… Írj egy review-t. Véletlenül idetévedt vándoroknak: ott az alján menj a „submit review" gombra, és kattints rá. Írj be egy nevet, aztán ereszd ki a gőzt! Kíváncsian várom. És nagyon sokat számít a folytatás szempontjából XD

Kezdődik! Kezdőőőődik! Keeeeezdődik! Kezdddddőődik! Na jól van, abbahagyom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prológus

Szervusz! Kedves olvasóm, itt az ideje tisztába rakni a gondolataidat. Minden bizonnyal te is – akárcsak én – nagy rajongója vagy a Csillagkapu-sorozatoknak. Ugye nem tévedtem? Akkor jó. Tudsz a Kapuról egyet-mást, tudod, mire való, arról is biztosan tudsz, hogy kik építették, talán még nálam is többet. Így biztosan ismered univerzumunk legnagyobb hőseit is: Jacket, Samet, Danielt és Teal'cet, igaz? Hát persze. Akkor ne is kerülgessük tovább a forró kását: _nagyon tévedsz_.

No ne kapj a szívedhez, szó sincs arról, hogy a Kapu nem létezne vagy, hogy a CSK-1 tagjai mások volnának. Nem. Megnyugodtál, mi? Nincs más tévedés, csak az, hogy rövidre zárták a hősök névsorát, kihagytak öt nevet belőle. Ha kíváncsi vagy rájuk és a történetükre, akkor olvass csak tovább. Hiszen sehol az égadta világon nem tudsz utánuk járni. Mintha nem is léteznének. Felesleges tehát bizonyítékok után kutatnod, mert nem találsz, nem is találhatsz semmit. Csak tőlem tudhatod meg, hogy miegymás esett meg velük. Ugyanis egészen közelről ismerem őket.

Hát hol is kezdjem? Jöjjön most a mese eleje, azután a veleje!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na, ennyi bevezető után most menj oda, ahova az van írva: „1. Prológus", aztán katt a mellette levő nyílra!


	2. A képzelt valóság

**A CSK-4**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most aztán már tényleg kezdődik! Jó szórakozást!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. Fejezet

**A képzelt valóság**

Tom Collins meglepően vidáman ébredt hosszú idő óta az első kellemes reggelén. Három hete várja, de még mindig nem érkezett meg a válasz. Imádja a matematikát, és a számokat, és mások szerint nagyon is ért a témához, ezért jelentkezett a Princetonra, hogy ott tanuljon matematika-filozófia szakon. Állítólag ez a szak ott a legjobb az Államokban.

De egy másik, ehhez hasonló kora hajnalon bekopogott hozzá egy idegen, akit azelőtt még soha nem látott, és kijelentette, hogy nem szabad a tehetségét a Princetonon elpazarolnia. Szegény Tom csak nézett, mint a borjú az új kapura. A fickó váltig állította, hogy ha az egyetemre megy, csak fontos éveket veszít.

- De én nem ismerem magát - próbálkozott Tom.

- És meg sem hallgatsz? - kérdezte az idegen csodálkozva.

- Nézze, még hajnal van. Most keltem fel, még nem ittam, vagy ettem semmit, nem olvastam újságot. És mellesleg elfelejtett bemutatkozni. Kezdem én. Tom Collins vagyok.

- Tudom, ki vagy. Tudod, fiú, egy közmondás szerint aki korán kel, aranyat lel. Azt szeretném tudni, igaz-e. Úgy hallottam, hogy vág az eszed, és szeretnél valami izgalmas dologban részt venni. Én segíthetek ebben. De ha nem kell, akkor már nem is zavarlak tovább…

- Várjon, ember. Nem kell mindjárt lelépni… Én csak… Nehezen ismerkedem. Ha beengedem, bemutatkozik? - Tom pislogott, még csipásak voltak a szemei.

- Adam Grimshaw vagyok - húzta ki magát. - És okos srácokra van szükségem. Mit szeretnél csinálni? - kérdezte, amint belépett a házba.

- Most? Inni egy frissítő teát, és valami táplálékot magamhoz venni. Ja, és majdnem kihagytam az újságolvasást - tette hozzá Tom.

- Nem vagyok ma vicces kedvemben, fiú. Mivel akarsz foglalkozni?

- Matematikával, mi mással. Ha tényleg ismer engem, ami még mindig nem kölcsönös, akkor ezt is tudhatná - jelentette ki barátunk a lehető legtermészetesebb módján.

- Jó, jó, de gyakorlati, vagy elméleti szinten?

- Tök mindegy. Csak matek legyen. Miért érdekli ez magát? Miért keresett meg?

- Nos azért, mert tudok ajánlani egy sokkal jobb helyet a Princetonnál a számodra, aki már úgyis kívülről tudja a felsőbb matematikát - suttogta Tom fülébe Adam nagyon halkan. - Tudod, ez nem olyan dolog, amitől híres leszel. Legalábbis nem mostanában. Titkos.

- Maga őrült - ijedezett Tom. - És engem is bele akar keverni. Mondja, mikor aludt utoljára?

- Vannak dolgok, amik fontosabbak az alvásnál, evésnél, ivásnál, még az újságolvasásnál is - sértődött meg Adam.

- Elnézést, nem akartam megsérteni, de már fél órája faggat, és maga semmit sem árult el a nevén kívül. Most válaszoljon, munkát akar ajánlani?

- Igen, fiú, méghozzá nem is akármilyet. Akarod?

- Nagyon is. De milyet?!

- Ez - mint már mondtam - titkos - az ajtóhoz sétált. - De ezennel megpályáztad. Levélben értesítünk. Ne kotyogd ki. Viszlát, fiú! - és ezzel elhagyta az árva barátunk otthonát.

Tom Collins meglepően vidáman ébredt hosszú idő óta az első kellemes reggelén. Három hete várja, de még mindig nem érkezett meg a válasz. Imádja a matematikát, és a számokat, és mások szerint nagyon is ért a témához, ezért jelentkezett a Princetonra, hogy ott tanuljon matematika-filozófia szakon. Állítólag ez a szak ott a legjobb az Államokban. De az óta a ködös reggel óta, már csak egy titokzatos munkahelytől várja a választ, hogy felvették-e. Húzzák az idegeit.

De mi van, ha az egész csak egy álom volt? Vagy rosszabb, a látogatója egy sárgaházba való őrült, és csak kitalálta ezt a szupertitkos helyet.

De nem. Csöngetnek. Most ez lesz az. Megjött a válasz. Mindegy mit mondanak, csak válaszoljanak már. Tom egy lépéssel két lépcsőfokot ugrik, persze az utolsóra nem, az hiányzik. Máris a földszinten terem. Ez az! A postás árnyéka az! Az ajtóhoz lép, kinyitja, és a küszöbön ott az átkozott levél. Hát megjött végre. Felveszi. És nem az. Duncan írt. Újabb álmatlan éjszaka. Elvégre, ha nem veszik fel a képzeletbeli munkahelyre, akkor sehova sem.

De máris elátkozza magát. Hogy lehet ilyen hálátlan a legjobb jótevőjével? Mármint Duncan az, aki megmentette az árvaháztól. Mikor a szülei meghaltak, Tom ügyét a bíróság Duncan Daughtry javára döntötte el az árvaházzal szemben. Duncan a keresztapja. És a tárgyalás óta a gyámja is. De Duncan azt mondta, hogy ebbe a coloradoi kisvárosba költözhet egyedül. A lakás Duncané, Tomnak adta használatba, de amint sajátra tesz szert vissza kell szolgáltatnia. Duncan egy hős. Felelősséget vállalt Tomért, pedig még nem is nagykorú.

Tehát a levél:

Szia Tommy!

Remélem, jól megvagy, és minden rendben. A hörcsögöt reggelente etesd meg. És vigyázz magadra. A nénéd és én remekül megvagyunk.

Élvezd ki a fiatal éveidet, amíg lehet. Ne túl későn kezdj hozzá! De mit fecsegek, lehet, hogy már hozzá is kezdtél.

A nyáron szívesen látnánk egy-két hétre itthon. Tudom, hogy furcsa, de most a mi házunk az igazi otthonod.

Duncan

Rövid és tömör, akárcsak Duncan. Aláírás nélkül is meg tudnád állapítani. Megint csöngetnek. Ismét a postás az.

- Elnézést, Tom. Van még egy leveled itt, az előbb nem adtam át. A hivatalos levelek között. Kissé nehéz reggelem van. Itt írja alá. Valakinek nagyon fontos, hogy megkapja, és csak maga vegye át - hadarta el a postás. - Ugye nem zavarlak?

- Dehogy zavar, Harris. Mostanában nekem is rossz napjaim vannak. De ha tudná, mit jelent nekem ez a levél…

- Legyen szép napod, Tom.

- Magának is, Harris.

Hát megjött. De most már nem is érdekes. A mukit nem álmodta, és nem is volt őrült a fickó, ennyi elég is volt ebből. A levelet a konyhaasztalra dobta. Ma, három hete először azzal a biztos tudattal fogyasztotta el a reggelijét, hogy nem érezte bolondnak magát.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Még aznap elolvasta a levelet. Csupán annyi állt benne, hogy három nap múlva reggel hétkor álljon indulásra készen. Ezek nagyon titokzatosak, gondolta Tom. Most már igazán elege volt ebből a tortúrából.

Másnap a pokoli hőség nem hagyta nyugodni. Egyetlen helyet ismert a városban, ahol mindig hűvös levegőre talált. A könyvtár. Így oda menekült a felhevült levegő elől. Összefutott legjobb barátjával, Benjamin Charles-szal, akivel kisgyermekkora óta minden gondolatát megosztotta. A legújabbat sem akarta elhallgatni.

- Ben! Hát te mi járatban vagy? - köszönt rá vidáman.

- Ez nem fer! Én akartam megkérdezni tőled. Már azt hittem ki sem dugod a fejed a rezidenciádból - Charles arca komolyra váltott.

- Hova akarsz kilyukadni? - Tom arcáról lehervadt a mosoly.

- Tudod, néhányan irigyelnek, hogy már van egy lakásod, és önálló életet élhetsz - mondta Benjamin hosszú hallgatás után.

- Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy te is irigyelsz?

- Ugyan! Nekem semmi szükségem lakásra. Külön fészkem van a garázsban. Egyébként is, csak én tudom igazán, milyen árat fizettél a házért.

- Jó tudni, hogy te még mellettem állsz. El kell mondanom valamit. Nem véletlenül nem bújtam ki három hétig a „rezidenciámból". Történt valami. De ehhez egy csendesebb helyre kell mennünk - az elmúlt napokban nem volt biztos benne, vajon nem ment-e el az esze, így nem szólt még a legjobb barátjának sem a titokzatos látogatójáról.

- Mindig is jó színész voltál haver, de ez pocsékra sikerült - Ben elmosolyodott. - Ha a sötét zsaruk üldöznek, azt itt is elmondhatod. Erre nem sokan járnak.

- Ben, ez komoly, de a zsaruknak semmi köze hozzá.

- Te jó ég! Még ezt a filmet sem láttad? Hol élsz te? A Marson?

Azt a napot remek jókedvben töltötte Bennel. Miután beavatta barátját a legújabb eseményekbe, az egész napot viccelődéssel és vitatkozással töltötték. Mindketten a legkülönfélébb ötleteket kovácsolták, vajon milyen is lesz ez a titokzatos munka. A következő nap viszont rém lassúsággal vánszorgott. Amikor végre ágyba került, Tom alig hitte el, hogy véget ért. Nem tudott aludni. Kínozta a másnapi események utáni vágy. Tegnap nem volt ideje átgondolni Ben megjegyzését, hogy sokan irigyelik azért, ami vele történt. Ezen a napon viszont szinte az őrületbe kergette a dolog. Szívesen helyet cserélt volna bármelyikükkel. De arra gondolni abszurd volt, hogy ők meg vele cseréltek volna. Nem értik. Legalább Ben érti.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korán fölkelt, mert eljött a nagy nap. Ha semmi nem jön közbe, akkor ma megtudja, mivel fog foglalkozni a jövőben. Kirázta a hideg, ha arra gondolt, hogy valami irodában kell majd csücsülnie. Azt gyűlölte volna.

Bár nem tudta, hová viszik, remélte hogy valami meghallgatásra. Hogy honnan támadt ez az ötlete, arról fogalma sem volt. Ha annyira titkos dologról van szó, akkor nyilván szeretnék jobban megnézni maguknak. Ezt meg is értette. De abban biztos volt, hogy amint megkapja a munkát, első dolga lesz szót emelni az eljárás ellen.

Felvette egyetlen öltönyét, amit még az édesanyjával együtt választottak. Ezt kapta a tizenhetedik születésnapjára. Az öltöny illatától megszállták az emlékek. Behunyta a szemét. A vásárlás minden másodpercét pontosan fel tudta idézni.

- Kisfiam, ugye nem gondoltad, hogy azt a lilát fogjuk megvenni? - különös érzés volt hallani édesanyja dallamos hangját a fejében, ahogy rátört az emlék.

- Ugyan anya! Csak azt akartam kipróbálni, hogy van-e valami értelme, hogy annyi ember hord ilyet -és ez így is volt.

- Tudom, hogy kíváncsi természetű vagy, drágám, de ez mégis túlzás - könnyet csalt Tom szemébe az édesanyja mosolyának emléke.

- És mit szólsz ahhoz ott a sarokban?

- Nem mondom, elegáns. Biztos azért tették olyan jól látható helyre. Szép színe van - és már el is indult felé. Tom követte.

- A sötétkék a kedvenc színem, mindig megnyugtat - mondta az anyjának.

- Ez kész rablás! - de az, amint meglátta az árcédulát, a szívéhez kapott.

- Mi az? - Tom megijedt, maga sem tudta miért.

- Apád meg fog ölni, ha megtudja, hogy én ezt megengedtem… - mosollyal a száján nyitotta ki a szemét.

Gondosan válogatta, milyen nyakkendőt vesz fel az öltözékéhez. Elvégre nem mindennap esik meg vele ilyesmi. Remélte, hogy Adam lesz az új munkaadója. Persze, ha sikerül, és ott fog dolgozni, erre mindig emlékeztetnie kellett magát, már annyira a révben érezte magát, amióta megkapta a levelet. Megnyugtatta, hogy mégsem döntött rosszul. Arra is számított, hogy Adam fogja elvinni a meghallgatásra. Nem is tudta, mekkorát tévedett.

Mát régóta elkészült. A fuvar még váratott magára. Már itt kellene lennie. Öt perc, sebaj. Tíz. Tizenöt… na jó most már valami nem stimmel. Csöngetnek. Na végre! Sejtette, hogy mi vár rá, de amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, mégis meglepődött. Adam nem volt sehol, helyette egy, a légierő egyenruháját viselő tiszt köszönt rá. Olyannyira meglepte a dolog, hogy majdnem elfelejtette viszonozni.

- Tom Collins matematikus? - üdvözölte az idegen.

- Igen, így hívnak… De, hogy matematikus lennék, az erős túlzás - már kezdett hozzászokni, hogy senki sem mutatkozik be neki.

- Beengednél? - úgy tűnt, a látogató nem értette a viccet.

- Hogyne - nagyon furcsának tartotta a katona hangvételét. Beinvitálta a nappaliba. - Foglaljon helyet - próbált barátságos lenni, de zavarta ez az egyoldalú társalgás.

- Nem szükséges. Gyors leszek - intette le az idegen. Tom is állva maradt.

- Néhány héttel ezelőtt valaki küldött egy üzenetet nekünk. A levél rövid volt: Tom Collins matematikus szeretne csatlakozni a Csillagkapu Parancsnokság munkájához. Van ehhez valami közöd?

- Azon kívül, hogy valaki kölcsön vette hozzá a nevem? Nos… Nincs. Azt sem tudom, mi a rákfene az a Csillagkapu Parancsnokság, de nem tetszik a neve. A csillagkapu értelmetlen szóösszetétel - nagyon nem tetszett neki ez a beszélgetés. Most nagyon nem ér rá erre.

- Márpedig valaki elküldte ezt az üzenetet. Tehát nem tőled kaptuk? - faggatta tovább a férfi.

- Hogy küldhettem volna én? Különben is, már van egy lehetséges munkahelyem. Ami azt illeti oda indultam, amikor maga betoppant. Miért hagynám ki a lehetőséget, hogy nagyon fontos és titkos munkám legyen?! Eszemben sincs még egy munkahelyre jelentkezni! - borult ki Tom.

- Nagyon fontos, titkos munka? - most először tört meg a vendég álarca, ami mögé az emberi érzelmeit rejtette.

- Hát magánál még nem járt az a fura kis fickó? Pedig meg voltam róla győződve, hogy egész hadsereget toboroz hozzám hasonló hiszékeny balfácánokból. Mind e mellett késik a sofőröm. Egy életre tönkretettem a karrieremet! Végem van!

- Egy pillanat… Azt mondtad, nagyon fontos, titkos munka?

- Igen, azt, miért? Talán magának is ilyenje van?

- Ami azt illeti, igen. Gyere. Indulunk.

- És mégis hová?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hát ez már igazán idegesítő volt. Nem elég, hogy már félórát késett a beígért sofőrje, ugratják egy idétlen viccel (hogy a manóba nyílhatna kapu egy csillagra??? vagy ha mégis, ki lenne az az ökör, aki átmegy rajta?), most még el is akarják cibálni. Hiába hajtogatta, hogy nagyon fontos teendője van, semmit sem használt. Az egyenruhás katona beterelte a kocsiba, amivel jött.

- Nos, azt hiszem elég témát adtunk a szomszédságodnak egy hónapra, ha nem többre, nemde? - Tomot nem nyűgözte le a poén, bármilyen lelkesen is mosolygott a kitalálója.

- Elárulna miért rabolt el? - kérdezte reménytelenül.

- Nem raboltalak el. Önként jöttél velem. Jobban érdekelne, hogy ki ajánlotta neked azt a munkát - a sok kérdés után feltűnt Tomnak, hogy most először volt kíváncsiság a kérdező hangjában.

- Adam Grimshaw-nak nevezte magát. De mindegy. Most már biztos, hogy őrült volt. Valószínű, hogy azt a válaszlevelet is ő küldte - Tom úgy érezte magát, mint még sehogy az elmúlt három héten.

- Szóval azt írta neked, hogy megkaptad a munkát… Ő írhatta nekünk is az üzenetet, a jó öreg csirkefogó - rázta mosolyogva a fejét a sofőr.

Tom rádöbbent, milyen kiábrándító is a valóság. Sokáig attól félt, hogy megőrült, és csak képzelte a látogatóját. És amikor már azt hitte, mind a négy kereke meg van, rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem az épelméjűségében kell kételkednie, hanem az emberismeretében. Szomorúsággal töltötte el a tudat, hogy élete első komoly döntését rosszul hozta meg. Soha nem kellett döntenie semmiben, ha mégis, az legfeljebb olyan súlyú volt, mint egy öltöny kiválasztása. A szülei mindenben döntöttek helyette. Hol vannak most a szülei? Mikor még vele voltak, nem volt ilyen gondja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az utazás hosszú és unalmas volt. Tom végig a saját gondolataival volt elfoglalva, és az útitársa is. Még az idegen nevét sem kérdezte meg. Elhatározta, hogy ha törik, ha szakad, ha végre vége lesz ennek, többé nem fogad el semmilyen állásajánlatot, akármilyen kecsegtető is legyen.

- Megérkeztünk.

Olyannyira nem figyelte, hogy mi történik, hogy azon kapta magát, hogy meglepődött, mit is keres egy sötét, föld alatti parkolóban. Alig látott, és fogalma sem volt, hogyan érkezhettek meg akárhová is. Időbe tellett, míg hozzászokott a szeme a homályhoz. Végül felfedezett egy ajtót. Oda tartottak. Csalódnia kellett, az csak egy lift volt.

Ismét elmerült a saját gondolataiba, mert nem nagyon érdekelte mi történik körülötte. Tőle telhetőleg próbált passzívan hozzáállni a dologhoz. Így bele tellett egy-két percbe, mire észrevette, hogy még mindig a liftben vannak. Ekkor ránézett a számlálóra. A huszonnyolcas szám virított rajta pirossal, amikor kinyílt az ajtó. Fogalma sem volt, milyen magasan lehettek.

Végigmentek egy hosszú folyosón. Megállapította, hogy egy rendkívül unalmas helyre jöttek, biztos, valamiféle katonai bázis. A falak szürkék és egyhangúak voltak, nem volt sehol egy ablak, növény vagy bármiféle jele életnek. Ember sem sok volt errefelé. Ha mégis valakivel találkoztak, az vagy kék, vagy zöld egyenruhában feszített. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a világítás is gyenge volt.

Végül egy lépcső következett és mindössze pár lépcsőfok után egy viszonylag jobban megvilágított helyiségbe léptek. Ennek nagy részét egy hosszúkás nyolcszög alakú asztal foglalta el, amelynek minden díszítése piros alapon fekete szegély volt. Ez a hely már némi stílusra vallott. Talán mégis emberek dolgoznak itt, gondolta.

A sofőrje bement egy irodába, aminek fölöttébb furcsa ablaka volt. Bár átlátszó volt, mégis tele volt körökkel, és vonalakkal. Furcsa volt ebben az egyhangú szobában, hogy pont azt a kicsi ablakot díszítették. Míg a másik nagyot, sokkal nagyobbat lezárták. Ez az egész hely olyan abszurd, állapította meg.

Majd ketten léptek ki az irodából: a már jól ismert névtelen elrablója, és egy másik kopasz egyenruhás, akin látszott, hogy afféle katonai vezető errefelé.

- Bemutatom neked Hammond tábornokot, Tom. Hammond tábornok, ő Tom Collins.

- Örvendek, uram - Tom bólintott.

- Üdvözöllek, fiam - bátorította a tábornok. - Miért hozta ide ezt a fiút, Atkins őrnagy, ha nem ő az üzenet küldője?

- Nos azért, uram, mert úgy vélem, Grimshaw professzornak köze van ahhoz az üzenethez, és ehhez a fiúhoz - válaszolta az őrnagy.

- Adam? Mi köze lenne ehhez a fiúhoz?

- Szerintem komolyan azt akarta, hogy ő is itt dolgozzon - mondta jól leplezett mosollyal Atkins.

- Hogy? - nevetett a tábornok. - Egy tizenhét éves gyerek? Még ő sem lehet ilyen őrült - úgy tűnt Tom titokzatos barátja errefelé is ismerős. - Kérem, vigye haza, és mondja meg a szüleinek, hogy elnézést kérünk minden kellemetlenségért - a tábornok ezzel lezártnak tekintette az ügyet, és már indult is vissza az irodába.

- Ezzel nem kell bajlódniuk - nyelt egyet Tom.

- Miért nem? - fordult vissza a tábornok meglepetten.

- Mert meghaltak. Nincs két hónapja - mondta Tom a könnyeivel küszködve.

- Sajnálom, fiam. Nem tudtam.

- Megbocsásson uram, de ha megengedi… - szólt közbe Atkins.

- Hallgatom.

- Véleményem szerint Adam nem véletlenül küldte hozzánk a fiút - fejtegette. - Úgy gondolom, jó oka volt arra, hogy így tegyen.

- És mi volna az az ok? - kérdezte ingerülten a tábornok.

- Ő a jövő nemzedéke, uram - válaszolta az őrnagy nyugodtan. - Tanulhatna itt.

- Ez nem egy iskola, őrnagy. Itt életekről van szó.

- Tudom. Pontosan emiatt kellene Tomnak maradnia - Atkins hajthatatlan volt.

- Nem értem - rázta a fejét a tábornok.

- Mikor eljön az idő, a munkánkat nyilvánosságra kell hozni, de ez nem mostanában lesz. És akkor szükség lesz valakire, aki mindent a saját bőrén tapasztalt. Aki a kezdetektől fogva részese az itt történteknek. A világ csak neki hisz majd - az őrnagy hangja egyre magabiztosabbá vált.

- De még gyerek - sóhajtott a tábornok.

- Pontosan emiatt értékes.

- Gondolkozom rajta. Addig is kísérje a VIP szobába.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A frissítés még várat magára… Addig is, írj egy review-t!


	3. És lőn világosság

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bocsánat, hogy olyan soká ültem a folytatáson. Lesz ez még így se!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2. Fejezet  
**„És lőn világosság…"**

_Hammond tábornok letette a telefont. Egy férfi kopogtatott a nyitott ajtón.  
- Jöjjön be, ezredes.  
- Uram, készen állunk az eligazításra. A Teal'ckel kiegészült CSK-1 várja a parancsát.  
- Szánjon rám egy percet, ezredes. Kérem, üljön le. Tanácsot szeretnék kérni öntől – a tábornok hangja elárulta, hogy nyomasztja a szívét valami.  
- Tanácsot? Tőlem? – kérdezte O'Neill meglepett, de büszke hangon.  
- Igen - felelte kissé bizonytalanul a tábornok.  
- Nos, uram… Miben segíthetek?  
- Mint tudja, minden csapatot munkába állítottam, már csak egy hiányzik. A CSK-4. Fogalmam sincs, ki legyen a vezetőjük - Hammod megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel.  
- És már kiválasztotta a teljes csapatot, csak a vezető nincs meg? - Jacknek fogalma sem volt, milyen tanácsot vár tőle a tábornok, ezzel is csak az időt akarta húzni.  
- Nem egészen. Először a vezetőt szoktam kiválasztani. Aztán eldöntöm a csapat profilját. Sajnos, valamiért a CSK-4-et utoljára hagytam.  
- Öhm… Megkérdezhetem, uram, miért tőlem kér tanácsot? Nem mintha nem lenne hízelgő rám nézve, de eléggé meglepő is, ugyanakkor… - úgy érezte, ezzel legalább egy percet nyert.  
- Jack, maga nézett először szembe egy goa'uldal. Ön tudhatja leginkább, kire van szükségünk.  
- Ami azt illeti, az Daniel volt.  
- Én komolyan mondtam.  
- Elnézést, uram. Nem állt szándékomban viccelődni - még egy perc se jött össze, most már mondania kell valamit.  
- Tudja, már összeállítottam egy felderítő, egy diplomata, jó néhány katonai egységet, egy tudós csapatot - Jack agya eközben lázasan gondolkozott valami épeszű hozzászóláson. –, egy orvosi, meg további kettő olyan „mindent bele" csapatot, mint maguk - kezdett az egész egy szakácskönyvre hasonlítani. - De most elakadtam. Milyen csapatot állítsak össze?  
- Nem lehet, hogy most másképp kellene csinálnia? - ez volt Jack egyetlen mentőöve.  
- Ezt hogy érti?  
- Hát úgy, hogy eddig mindig a vezetőt választotta ki először, azután a típust s csak azután a többi tagot. Talán most megpróbálhatná fordítva. Ha talál egy alkalmas embert arra, hogy itt dolgozzon, vegye fel. Aztán, ha már ketten vannak, az már többség, ők majd eldöntik, ki legyen a vezető, aki meg kiválasztja a negyedik tagot. Ők négyen meg meghatározzák a profilt is - Jack attól tartott, hogy a tábornok többet nem kér tőle tanácsot.  
- Tudja mit? Igaza van - bólintott Hammond.  
- Gondolja? - Jack nem erre a válaszra számított.  
- Megfogadom a tanácsát. Mindjárt megyek - O'Neill pedig vigyorogva távozott a szobából._

_A tábornok még egy darabig emésztette, amit az ezredestől kapott. Hiába, mindig túl sokat rágódott a fontos döntéseken. Elhatározta, hogy nem csak tanít valamit Jacknek, de tanulni is akar tőle. Végül is? Egy dolog, hogy neki kell majd parancsolgatni ezeknek az embereknek, de hogy pont ő döntse el, hogy kinek fog parancsokat osztogatni? Az már sok volt. Ebben a pillanatban az asztalán heverő New York Times magazinra esett a tekintete. „A légierő új életet talált." Ez egy rossz vicc? Hát ilyen hamar rájöttek volna, hogy a kapu létezik? Bizonyára a titkár hozta az újságot, mivel tudta, mennyire odavan a naprakész információkért a tábornok. Korán reggel is a felettese olvasmányára gondolt. Hammond kezébe vette az óment, és az utasításnak megfelelően a 6. oldalra lapozott. „Úgy tűnik, az amerikai légierő nem csak pusztítani tudja az életet, hanem megtalálni is. Lily Jones százados új fajt fedezett fel a Galapagos-szigeteken. A különleges élővilággal rendelkező sziget tartogat még meglepetéseket." A tábornok tudta, hogy most nem ér erre rá. Esze ágában sem volt megvárakoztatni a CSK-1-et. Igaz, nem volt sok dolga. Csupán meg kellett mutatnia a MALP felvételeit nekik, és útjukra engedni a csapatot._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom már nagyon unatkozott. Órák óta hagyták magára, és azóta magatehetetlennek érezte magát. Nem mintha nem lett volna elég gondolata. Éppen ellenkezőleg, hirtelen egy egész hadsereg rohamozta meg belőlük. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem akar itt dolgozni, mert rettegett attól, mi várhat rá. Minden porcikája rettegett a gondolattól, hogy egy ilyen rideg helyen, egy irodában számolgathatja a légierő katonáit. Bármennyire szerette volna elhessegetni egy másik gondolatát, nem sikerült: Emily. Róla gondoskodnia kell. Ha valaki, hát ő biztosan bízik benne. Egyelőre biztonságban tudhatta őt. Még mindig Duncannál van. De hamarosan az ő gondoskodására lesz rászorulva. Mindössze három hónap múlva nagykorú lesz, és akkor Duncan rábízza a kislányt. Mindenképpen jól jönne, ha addigra eltartaná magát. Nem akar folyton Duncan nyakán lógni. Így mégis kénytelen lesz ezen az elátkozott helyen dolgozni. Itt vagy sehol…  
Kopogtattak.  
- Jöjjön be - mondta fennhangon. Atkins volt az.  
- Tom, gyere velem - az őrnagy nem volt jó kedvében.  
- Már megyek is. Nem mintha nem lenne már így is elég dolgom.  
- Ne butáskodj, Tom. Most kezd komolyra válni a dolog.  
- Ami azt illeti nem így akartam megköszönni, amit értem tett. Tényleg hálás vagyok.  
- Még várj a köszönetnyilvánítással.  
Tom gondolatban alaposan fejbe kólintotta magát. Azt kívánta, bárcsak ne így kezdte volna a beszélgetést. Majd valahogyan jóváteszi, fűzte tovább a gondolatmenetét. Mindeközben elindultak, vissza a terembe, ahol találkozott a tábornokkal. Ezúttal nem volt egyedül. Egy nővel beszélgetett, akinek rövid, sötét haja volt, és a tábornokhoz fordulva, Tomnak háttal állt a nagy ablakot takaró roló mellett, így nem vette észre, hogy megérkeztek. Úgy tűnt, hogy elmerültek a beszélgetésben, mert a tábornok sem figyelt fel Atkinsékre.  
- Tábornok, megjöttünk – szólt közbe Atkins egy köhintéssel kísérve.  
- Nagyszerű - ocsúdott fel Hammond. - Tom, bemutatom Lily Jonest. Nemrég doktorált biofizikából. Vele fogsz dolgozni.  
- Nagyon örvendek. Tom Collins vagyok, és egyelőre semmiből sem doktoráltam - tette hozzá szégyenlősen és nyújtott kezet a fiatal nőnek.  
- Én is örvendek - mosolyodott el a biológus és viszonozta a parolát.  
- Kérem, foglaljanak helyet - invitálta őket Atkins. - Ha nem ülnek le, majd leülteti önöket a látvány.  
A kijelentést négy szemöldök felhúzása és két, a nagy ablakhoz legközelebb lévő szék nyikorgása követte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily minden megadott volna, hogy sose derüljön ki, amit felfedezett. De sajnos Baltimore, a drága kedves kollégája, kifecsegte. A dologból végül is az lett, hogy Baltimore nevét legalább nem említették meg a New York Times-ban, de az övét igen. Hát persze! Ha már lúd… De sebaj. A lényeget titokban tudta tartani, mert arról még senkinek sem számolt be. De hogy is történt mindez? Mit keres ő most egy luxusgépen?  
Egy magánrepülőgépen utazott Colorado Springs felé. Társasága mindössze Atkins volt, aki nem sok mindent árult el a szegény lánynak. Csupán annyit tudott, hogy a légierő már megint rá pályázik. 25 éves volt most, egy éve otthagyta a katonaságot egy olyan dolog miatt, amire nem emlékezett szívesen, mert nem volt rá büszke. Pedig nem tartott soká a kapcsolata velük, de hamar rájött, hogy az elvei nem férnek össze a munkájával. Micsoda megkönnyebbülés volt otthagyni azt a trágyadombot! De nem volt ereje ellentmondani egy egyenruhásnak. Volt egy információ, ami felett mégsem tudott csak úgy elsiklani. Miért viszik őt Colorado Springs-be? Mi van ott, ami miatt pont arrafelé? Arról tudott, hogy a NORAD egy bázisa ott van - amennyire ő tudta, ez akár a központja is lehetett, ennyire már nem emlékezett rá -, de miért érdekli a NORAD-ot egy kupac állat? Még csak nem is állat, hanem gomba. Gomba, amik képes a nagy semmi közepén megélni.  
Az útitársa nem volt bőbeszédű. Egyszer csak rájött, hogy azért mert ő sem tűnhetett túl nagyszájúnak. Már régen meg kellett volna kérdeznem – gondolta.  
- A kutatásom semmilyen haszonnal sem szolgálhat a légierőnek. Miért kellek mégis?  
- Jó kérdés, de a választ nem tőlem fogja megtudni, mert én sem tudom.  
Ebből bőven elég is volt. Hagyta, hogy a gondolatainak a tengere újra elborítsa őt, és többé nem kérdezett semmit. Nem volt neki szimpatikus ez az alak. Szürcsöli a kávét. De hiszen már elmúlt 8 óra! És már csak fél óra az út. Hát ő aztán nem fog éjszaka senkivel sem találkozni. Arra mérget vehetnek. Erre nem is került sor. A repülő leszállt, és Atkins a Cheyenne-hegy belsejébe vitte őt. Persze. A NORAD. De miért? Nehezn aludt el a VIP lakosztályban. Másnap reggel egy bizonyos Hammond tábornok hívatta őt az irodájába, ahol hosszasan eltársalogtak azokról a fránya gombákról._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sok a mondani valóm, ezért a tárgyra is térnék. Ahhoz, hogy tovább lépjenek, alá kell írniuk a titoktartási szerződést. Nem mondhatják el sen_ki_nek azt, amit most tőlem hallanak. Hölgyem és uram, ami ebben a létesítményben folyik, az Egyesült Államok legtitkosabb, és legfontosabb katonai projektje. Senki a Földön nem is sejti a létezését az illetékeseken kívül - Tom mindvégig erős késztetést érzett arra, hogy egy nagyot nyeljen, de bátornak akart mutatkozni új munkatársa előtt, és legyőzte a kísértést. Lily ellenben igencsak megijedt, és mint nő, nem volt benne a férfiúi késztetés, hogy elrejtse érzéseit, így őszinte természete felszínre tudott jutni.  
- Uram, elnézést, hogy félbeszakítom, most még elutasíthatjuk?  
- Ó, igen... Ezt a részt majdnem kifelejtettem. Igen, még elmehetnek, de akkor nincs visszaút. Tudja… Még eddig senki sem állt meg ennél a pontnál. Amennyire én mondhatom, nem érdemes. Itt vannak a szerződések. Kérem, írják alá őket.  
Tomot gondolkodóba ejtette a dolog. Olyan titkot őriz majd, amiről a világon senki sem tud. Hízelgett neki a tudat, hogy itt dolgozhat. Lilyben nem keringtek hasonló gondolatok, csak abban volt biztos, hogy az első, akinek elmondja, az Larry lesz, a kutyája. Igaz, sosem írta volna alá a szerződést, ha előbb nem beszélget egy kiadósat a tábornokkal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A tábornok szavai megnyugtatták Lily-t. Eszes embernek látszik, és Atkinsszel ellentétben semmi különcség nincs benne. A szemei végtelen bizalmat követeltek. Akárcsak az apjáé. De hol van ő most? Gyerekkorában otthagyta a családjátt… Mennyi is volt ő akkor? Négy, öt éves? Nem emlékezett rá, csak a szemeire. Édesanyja mesélte egyszer, hogy ha az apja megkérte valamire, akkor annak Lily biztosan nem tudott ellenállni. A két szemével úgy el tudta bűvölni a kislányt, hogy a legnagyobb félelmeiről is megfeledkezett.  
Egy hang azt súgta neki, ne hallgassa el a lényeget.  
- Tábornok… Tudja, valami kimaradt a cikkből. Ezek a gombák… Ez így hülyén hangzik, elnézést a szóhasználatért - az irodában csak Lily és a tábornok voltak. - Azok a gombák nem egyszerűen foglalták a helyet a delfinek hátán, uram.  
- Hanem?  
- A szó szoros értelmében… uram. Öhm… átvették az irányítást felettük. Először csak az apró szürke foltokra lettem figyelmes, arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg kiütés lehet.  
- Olvastam a cikket, százados. Térjen a lényegre.  
- Szóval, egy idő után észrevettem, hogy a delfinek elbutultak. Az a delfin, amivel egyik nap még labdáztam, másnap már meg sem ismert. De ez ostobaság. Úgy egy óra múlva már utánam sírt a hajó mellett. Olyan érzésem volt, uram… Hogy azok a foltok, amikről kiderült, hogy élnek… Egy időre átvették az irányítást felette.  
- Nem hangzik hülyén. Inkább csak ismerősen.  
Lily nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot.  
- Nézze… Szükségem van magára. Olyasmit fedezett fel, amit nem akart. A nagy kérdés az, akar e még többet felfedezni?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A szerződés megkötése után, a tábornok elmondta a meglepett hallgatóinak, hogy létezik a Földön kívül élet, már találkoztak is vele egy Csillagkapu nevű idegen szerkezet segítségével. Ez a Csillagkapu képes embereket és tárgyakat messzi-messzi bolygókra eljuttatni, és ezen bolygók többségén van az emberihez hasonló élet. Megvolt a hatásszünet, és eljött az idő, hogy barátaink lássák a kaput. A tábornok intett Atkinsnek. Ő megnyomott valamit a nagy roló mellett, mire az elkezdett felemelkedni. Tom és Lily hátra fordultak és felálltak. Egyikőjük sem azt látta végül, amire számított.

- Ezt nehéz elképzelni - jelentette ki Tom, mikor meglátta a szürke kereket az indítócsarnok közepén. - Ez a valami embereket szállít?  
- Bizony. És nem csak embereket.  
- Csodálatos - szólalt meg végre Lily is.  
- Szerintem ez a szó nem teljesen fedi a valóságot. Talán a kiábrándító igen - Tom többet várt a szerkezettől, amit a tábornok állítása szerint egy nagyon fejlett nép épített.

- Ugyan már! Ez az emberiség legnagyobb lehetősége a fejlődésre. Hát nem nyilvánvaló a szerkezet jelentősége?  
- Én csak egy karikát látok tele furcsa szimbólumokkal, ami még csak nem is szép.  
- Ez annyira jellemző - csóválta a fejét Lily. - A matematikusok folyton csak a felszínt nézik. Ezért sosem látják a fától az erdőt! A felszín alatt rejtőzik lényeg. Én az előbb nem hittem, hogy tényleg képes arra, amit állítanak, de most, hogy már láttam, már tudom, hogy igaznak kell lennie. Senki sem épít valamit olyan puritánra, egyszerűre, ha nem a használat a cél és a funkció a lényeg. Ha félretesszük a realisztikus világképünket, meglátjuk - de csak akkor - , mitől olyan lenyűgöző ez a valami.  
- Elnézést, ha nem egy véleményen vagyunk. Én így látom. Ha…  
- Elég! - szólt rájuk a tábornok. - Most más dolgunk van. A vitát lesz még idejük folytatni.  
Újabb előadás következett arról, mi is az a Csillagkapu, hogy rengeteg van belőle a galaxisban, és hogy Tom és Lily munkája az lesz, hogy a CSK-4-nek nevezett csapat tagjaként felfedezőutakat tegyenek a kapun keresztül, és minél több tudást és eszközt hozzanak haza, amivel legyőzhetik a goa'uldot. Na igen, ennél a résznél jelentős fordulat állt be Tom és Lily gondolatmenetében. Míg Tom kezdte érteni, miért van szükségük erre a szerkezetre, és belátta, hogy az ilyesmit tényleg jobb titokban tartani, addig Lilynek egészen más gondolatai támadtak. Egyrészt, már kezdte érteni, mire is kell ő a tábornoknak… A biológus szemlélet, amit neki kell majd reprezentálni. Számára a goa'uldok - miután megtudta, hogy parazita élőlények - kihívást jelentettek. Szerette volna tanulmányozni őket. Találkozni akart velük. Igen, jól látod, kedves olvasóm. Számára ők csak ugyanolyan élőlények voltak, mint egy gomba, azoknál is látott már parazitákat. De minden kíváncsiságával együtt is undorodott a gondolattól, hogy egy embert használnak fel az életbennmaradáshoz. Mint biológust viszont lenyűgözte a tény, hogy akad az embernél fejlettebb lény az evolúcióban. Akár egy sugallat, értette meg, mit is adhat a Csillagkapu az emberiségnek. Minden veszélye mellett megoldást kínál rengeteg kérdésre. Az első ezek közül: Mi a létezésünk célja? A második pedig: Akarod-e tudni a választ? Kettejük gondolatmenetében csak egy közös volt: egyáltalán nem ijedtek meg a tények hallatára.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tábornoknak nem sok ideje volt. A CSK-1 hazatérőben volt, és addig még beszélnie kellett az elnökkel is. A két fiatalt egyelőre Atkins gondoskodására bízta. Ők pedig készséggel követék őt.  
- Itt az ideje, hogy megmutassam az irodájukat.  
Külön irodát kapunk? – kérdezte Tom és Lily kórusban.  
- Persze - bólintott Atkins.  
- Hm… Ez tetszik - vigyorodott el Tom. - Mekkora?

Tom irodája a 21-es szintre került, ahol a „nem sokszor kísérletező tudományágak" képviselőinek székhelyei voltak, mint például a történelem, nyelvészet és hasonlók. Ezen a szinten volt a könyvtár is. Lilyé viszont két szinttel feljebb, a laborok közelében volt. Atkins körbevezette őket a bázis főbb nevezetességein: megmutatta az öltözőket, a kantint, a gyengélkedőt, az edzőtermeket, az irányítócsarnokot, ahonnan ismét vethettek egy pillantást a kapura. Ezúttal mindketten mély hallgatásba merültek. Kezdték felfogni, hogy hamarosan használatba kell venniük. Bár elképzelni sem tudták működés közben.

- Nem mutatná meg, hogyan működik? - a kérdés Tom szájából csúszott ki, és természetesen Atkinsnek szólt. - Csak egyszer?  
- Szó sem lehet róla. Ez nem holmi tévé, amit ki-be kapcsolhat az ember. Ha megnyitjuk, akkor azt nem csak mi tapasztaljuk, hanem az a bolygó is, ahova tárcsázunk. Ezen kívül meglehetősen drága mutatvány.  
- Megért egy próbát - sóhajtott Tom. - Tudja, van valami, ami azóta nem hagy nyugodni, hogy beavattak minket. Hammond tábornok azt mondta, hogy a csapatunk négyfős lesz. Hol van a másik két csapattársunk?  
- Örülök, hogy szóba hozta. Ez lesz az első feladatuk. Ki kell választaniuk a CSK-4 vezetőjét. Menjünk is a könyvtárba.

A könyvtár hatalmas volt. Tom első gondolata az volt, hogy a lehető legtöbb idejét itt fogja tölteni. A bázis legbarátságosabb helyisége az olvasóterem volt. Legszebb álmait is felülmúlta a termek mérete. Egyelőre ugyan még nem sok könyv volt a polcokon, de Atkins biztosította őket, hogy bármilyen könyvet, amit ajánlanak, készséggel megrendelnek. Lesz itt minden. Elvégre azon a pénzen, amiből kinyitják egyszer a Csillagkaput, nem egy ilyen könyvtárat lehet dugig megtölteni.  
- Lesz néhány ötletem, hogy milyen könyveket rendeljenek - bukott ki Lilyből.  
- Ugye?! Én is erre gondoltam.

- Gondoltam, hogy tetszeni fog. Menjünk a gépekhez. Az adatbázisban minden katonai aktához hozzáférnek az irodájukból is. Persze ehhez szükségük lesz egy jelszóra. Ezért is jöttünk ide. Adok egy személyre szóló kártyát. Ezzel tudnak belépni, enni a kantinban, kezelni a liftet és az ajtókat, és most ezzel hozzuk létre a jelszavukat. Csak kettő olyan számítógép van a bázison, ami beolvassa a kártyát. A könyvtárban és egy speciális szobában, ahol rengeteg számítógép van, és minden adatot ott tárolunk. Bizonyos dolgoknak nincsenek másolatai, elvégre ekkora mennyiségű adathalmazt képtelenség két példányban tárolni. Így oda csak nagyon különleges alkalmakkor lehet bejutni. Tehát célszerű volt egy ilyen beolvasót itt is elhelyezni.

A jelszók létrehozása után Atkins magára hagyta a két kíváncsi tudóst. Először nem igazán tudtak megszólalni. Tom valami épkézláb mondat alkotásán erőlködött. Atkins jelenlétét annyira megszokta, hogy úgy érezte, ha nincs mellette, akkor valami ismeretlen helyen van. (Ez persze igaz is volt.) Rá kellett jönnie, hogy amíg velük volt, addig ő is beszélt a legtöbbet. Tom nagyon ritkán szólalt meg. Most még meg sem tudta szólítani új - első - munkatársát. Nem tudta, mihez kezdhetnének. Végül Lily hangja törte meg a csendet.  
- Hát akkor lássunk hozzá!  
- Rendben - bólintott készségesen Tom. - De hol kezdjük? Olyan hatalmas ez a hely!  
- Atkins azt mondta, hogy az irodáinkkból is elérhető az adatbázis. Menjünk az enyémbe!  
- Hol is van a… a… - itt elakadt.  
- Igen?  
- A _te_ irodád?  
- A 19. szinten. Menjünk!  
- Az nem lehet. Atkins azt mondta két szinttel feljebb van, mint az enyém. De az enyém a 21-en van. A tiéd a 23-on lesz.

- Határozottan emlékszem, hogy a 19-en van.  
- Rendben, akkor menjünk a 19-re! - adta fel Tom. Ezek a nők!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lift előtt Tom hiába kereste a hívógombot, nem találta. Lilynek eszébe jutott, hogy Atkins azt mondta, hogy a kártyákkal tudják kezelni a lifteket. Gyorsan lehúzta a kártyát valamin, amiről úgy gondolta, hogy leolvasó. Egy ideig nem történt semmi. Majd kinyílt a lift ajtaja. Egy fehér köpenyes tudós volt odabent.  
- Maguk is 19?  
- Tessék? - se Tom se Lily nem értette a kérdést.  
- Maguk is a 19-re mennek?  
- Ja… Igen.  
- Rendben - ezzel az idegen megnyomta a felfelé gombot, jelezve ezzel a liftnek, hogy folytathatja az utirányt.  
- Egy pillanat, várjon, azzal nem feljebb megyünk? A 19-es alattunk van!  
- Nem tudsz becsapni - nevette el magát az ismeretlen.  
- Komolyan mondom. A 21-en vagyunk és a 19. alattunk van - erősködött Tom tovább.  
- Jó vicc - az idegen csak vállat vont és a lift elindult a 19. szintre.  
Lily „én megmondtam" pillantást eresztett meg Tom felé.

Lily irodája szörnyen üres volt. Mindössze egy üres hosszúkás asztal, csupasz polcok, tátongó szekrények, három szék és egy számítógép foglalt helyet. Tom nem nézett körül. Őt most egyetlen gondolat foglalkoztatta. Hogyan lehet, hogy a feljebb mentek a 21. szintnél, és alacsonyabbra érkeztek?  
- Hát persze! Ezért nincs sehol egy ablak! A föld alatt vagyunk!  
- Egészen pontosan egy hegy belsejében - javította ki Lily.  
- Igen?  
- Egész idáig nem tűnt fel?  
- De igen… – hazudott.  
- Azt hittem, én számolok rosszul. Elvégre te vagy a matematikus.  
- Ez elég kínos. Még akkor is, ha nem vagyok matematikus.  
- Azért ezt ne hangoztasd mindenki előtt. Az rendben van, hogy még nincs diplomád, de attól még igenis a bázis egyetlen matematikusa vagy.  
- Igen?  
- Nekem Hammond tábornok ezt mondta, amíg rátok vártunk.  
- Igazán? Ez hízelgő.  
- És komoly kihívás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ezek után nekiláttak az akták átnézésének. A lehetséges jelentkezők külön terjedelmes listába voltak gyűjtve a számukra. Ezt a listát korábban Hammond tábornok használta.  
- Én még mindig az A betűnél tartok - sóhajtott fel Tom a kétórás olvasás utáni kávészünetben. - Semmi.  
- Én pedig továbbra is Z betűseket olvasok - válaszolt Lily.  
- Sose végzünk. Erre egy egész élet nem elég.  
- Kezdem érteni, hogy Hammond tábornok miért bízott meg minket.  
- Én nem. Ha ő választott volna valakit, akkor lehet, hogy már most dolgoznánk. De így soha nem állunk munkába, és nem segítünk legyőzni a guladokat.  
- Goa'uldok, Tom!  
- Mindegy, hogy nevezzük őket. Az biztos, hogy még a döntő ütközet vége után is itt fogunk üldögélni, és keressük a megfelelő „csapatkapitányt".  
- És mit szólnál hozzá, hogyha leszűkítenénk a kört egy kissé?  
- Mire gondolsz? Ezek itt mind kiváló katonák és közülük nem egy már rangos vezető. Vétek lenne egyet is lehagyni a listáról.  
- Ez igaz, de gondolj bele. Néhányan már most is teljes életet élnek. Például ő: Harley Zatkins: két szép gyerek, családszerető apuka és miegyebek. Ezen kívül az ország másik felében. Texas. Ugyan már, csak nem fogjuk őket ide átköltöztetni, hogy ez a Zatkins velünk dolgozzon?

- Szóval zárjuk ki a messze lakókat?  
- Meg azokat, akiknek már most nagyon szép életük van.  
- Lássuk!  
Tom beütötte a szűkítési paramétereket, a gép pedig kidobta a maradék 479 aktát, ami megfelelt az elvárásoknak.  
- Zseni vagy! Máris sokkal jobb!  
- Nyomtassuk ki az aktákat!

Kinyomtatták a maradék félezer aktát, és nekiláttak az olvasásnak. Pazar életek és történetek tárultak fel előttük. Véletlen módon elfelezett aktáikkal azon versengtek, kinek jutott több különleges személyiség. De egyik jelentkezőnél sem tudtak megállapodni, hogy kiválasszák.  
- Mit szólsz hozzá? John Herard. Vagy tucat kitüntetése van már, harcolt az Öbölháborúban és megmentett egy civilt valami robbanásban.  
- Mutasd! - kapott oda Lily. - Nézd meg jobban! Tolószékbe kényszerült, mert az egyik küldetésen találatot kapott, amikor egy hatéves gyereket mentett ki a civil területi lövöldözés kellős közepéből.  
- Kár!

- Várj egy percet! Ez a nő rendkívüli taktikáról tett tanúbizonyságot, amikor az egyik katonai akció során 12 túszt sikeresen kiszöktetett az épületből úgy, hogy a túszejtő ebből semmit sem vett észre - talált valamit Lily. - Tom, figyelsz?  
- Mary Anx? Olvastam. Visszament az épületbe, mert elszámolta magát, és csak tizenegy túszt számolt a tizenkettő helyett. Ez kis híján az életébe került.  
- És ezzel mi a gond?  
- Ne érts félre, de semmi kedvem matematikai analfabétával dolgozni…  
- Ugyan már, egy félreszámolás nem a világvége!  
- Mondom, hogy kis híján otthagyta a fogát. Ha nincs akkor mázlija, akkor ma alulról szagolná az ibolyát, mind a 12 tússzal együtt!  
- Hát jó. Tudsz jobbat? Már késő van, de még semmire sem jutottunk!

És ez így ment hosszú napokon keresztül…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Köszönöm, hogy még mindig olvasol. Olyan jó érzés tudni, úgyhogy írj egy review-t! Ezt a fejezetet még régebben írtam, de valami nem stimmelt vele. Egy kicsit kiegészítettem, és most már úgy éreztem, megérett a dolog annyira, hogy nyilvánosságra hozzam. Néhány dologgal még nem vagyok megelégedve. De idővel majd fény derül arra is, hogy Atkins miért tegez egy tizenhét éves fiút.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
